The McCoy Winter and Hatfield Snake
by Spartan10007
Summary: Cross Over with Metal Gear Solid V. Two more families add their name in the books of history. With their arrival comes change to the conflict, for better or worse. Join the Winter and Snake families as they interact with the two families Hatfield and McCoy. Perhaps the change in fate will be enough to prevent bloodshed, but that is not likely. (Sorry if the description isn't good)
1. Prologue

A.N. So, first try at a Hatfields & McCoy story. Let's hope it does well. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

I'm going to go through the family tree for Snakes and Winters:

Winter Family:

Marcus Winter (Head of House)

Lily Winter (Wife of Marcus)

Sons:

James

Ian

Daughter:

Samantha

Uncles/Aunts (Of offspring):

Frank/Jennifer (Jenny)

Dylan/Bell

Herbert/Evalyn (Eva)

Jefferson/Gwendolyn (Gwen)

Cousins (Of offspring):

Harry

Tobias

Nick

Tom

Kevin

Noah

Snake Family:

Punish Snake (Head of House)

Patricia Snake (Wife of Punish)

Sons:

Nickolas

Daughter:

Quiet

Cousins (Of offspring):

Luke

Ben

Carter

Uncles (Of offspring):

Benedict/Nancy

Revolver/Not married

Dallas/Not married

Let us begin

* * *

Randolph McCoy was running away as the Union Army advanced on the Confederate troops. Meanwhile, Anse Hatfield tried buckling his trousers. Randolph just barely managed to save him from being shot by a Union soldier.

"Best get a buckle on them britches Hatfield"

"Yeah, well, makes you an easier target"

The two quickly make their way to the trench line and crouch down next to their fellow soldiers.

"Howdy boys, good to see you still kickin.'"

"Punish Snake, damn. I thought we lost you awhile ago," Anse says.

"You can't take me down that easily."

The Confederate soldiers saw someone running towards them, but didn't fire when they noticed it was one of their own. Marcus Winter came barreling into the trench and told everyone that Calvary was coming. Without warning, a group of Union soldiers flanked the Confederates from behind. They were shot down but succeeded in taking down a few Confederates.

"Alright, have everyone give me their pistols. I got this" Anse says.

Marcus, Punish, and Randolph helped gather the pistols, but when everyone left, Punish stayed behind.

"You got a death wish Snake?"

"No, but those Union bastards got one. Let's shoot 'em all dead."

"I knew I liked you for some reason."

The two fought with the Union soldiers back-to-back as they took down soldier after soldier, and more kept coming.

* * *

As night set in, Randolph and Marcus were helping tend to the wounded when Anse and Punish came walking into the camp. Once everyone took notice, they got them some food and drink while the two retrieved their pistols.

As the darkness became more noticeable, Randolph and Marcus heard someone by the horses and found Anse and Punish saddling up two horses.

"What the hell are you two doin'?" Randolph asked.

"We're gettin' out of here. I don't intend to die for this army." Punish says.

"We're going, and there's nothin' you can do to stop us."

Randolph pulls up his rifle, but Anse aims a pistol back at its owner.

"Randal, this won't end well. Just leave it."

"...Fine."

The two watch the deserters leave as Randolph says, "I suppose God punishes those who deserve His wrath in due time."

The next few days were only downhill. There was a significant number of casualties with Randolph and Marcus being made prisoners. Things back at home were not improving.

Harmon McCoy and Frank Winter were getting a drink at a bar, where they had a confrontation with Jim Vance. The two agreed to camp out at Harmon's hut, where they thought they would be the safest.

"Come on Harmon, wake up" Frank says.

"Huh? Uggghhhh..."

A rustling of the leaves gets both their attention as they quickly put their clothes on and gathered their guns. They both looked at and open way to see Jim Vance and Dallas Snake standing there with their pistols in hand. Before Harmon and Frank could react, the two were shot down and left there.

"I want my payment for this," Dallas says.

Jiim hands him the money from one of his pockets.

"Fifty dollars. It's all there."

"Well alright. I'll see you around Jim."

The two men leave, and three young people approach the hut a moment later.

"I still don't like this" Mason Winter says, Our pa's shouldn't be out here like this. Too exposed."

When the three get close enough, they see the bodies as Jeff quickly ran to his deceased father's side. Nancy threw the plate she brought to the ground as Mason clenched his fists.

Mason walked up to his own father's body and saw the pistol in his hand. He picked it up and swore to himself that he would kill every last Hatfield that crossed his path.

* * *

A few years later, the war finally ended. Randle and Marcus were finally set free from the Union prison, Anase and Punish were flourishing in their businesses, and tensions were running high between all four families.

Marcus and Randall went their separate ways after crossing the border, and soon each found their homes. Marcus's sons James and Ian were grown up as well as his daughter. He watched from a distance as the two boys chopped a stack of wood and were working to sack them into an organized pile.

Once he stepped into their vision, Ian ran off to get his sister and mother while James took his father's sack of items and embraced him. As Lily set her eyes on her husband she broke down into tears as she approached him.

"Why don't you boys finish the wood, and then you can come in for dinner" Lily says.

James and Ian continue chopping and stacking the wood as their younger sister latched onto her father and cried into his shirt. Marcus let a few tears of his own flow from his eyes as he held his little girl in his arms. Lily joined in and wrapped her arms around her husband, to which Marcus responded by giving his wife a kiss on the lips.

For the next few days, Marcus was informed of the recent developments with his mining business. Things were going well, and the family was being well cared for. Soon Sunday rolled around, and Marcus gathered his family to Church.

On their way the family met the McCoys, as Marcus gave his condolences to Randal once more for the loss of his brother. Randall gave his own condolences to Marcus as well. Eventually the two families arrived and took their seats.

Once the service ended and everyone was dismissed, Anse Hatfield pulled Randle and Marcus away to talk.

"Randall, Marcus...good to see you boys are still here" Anse says.

"Yeah, good to see you too Anse..." Marcus says.

"I-uh...heard about what happened with your brothers...and I am deeply sorry. I intended to have a talk with Uncle Jim but...by the time I did it was already too late."

"Well well, Marcus Winter" Punish says, appearing from the crowd, "Damn good to see ya"

"You too Punish."

While the adults were talking, James was sitting under the cool shade of a tree waiting with his best friend, Quiet Snake.

"Why do I have to wear this darn dress?" Quiet complained.

James laughs a bit at her comment. Quiet was more of a tom-boy and preferred to wear boy shirts instead of a dress.

"You are a girl, and you need to look the part."

"Well I don't like it"

"Tell you what, how 'bout I take you fishin' later. Maybe even go for a swim." (A.N. Let me point something out. They're probably around 5? Something like that. So don't get the wrong idea, come on people.)

"Hmm...alright, deal. But don't forget to bring the bait this time."

"It was Ian's fault. He hide it on me."

"Right, and that's why you always double check everything."

"Well I learned my lesson."

"Hey cous! We're headin' out!" Carter yelled out.

"I'm coming. I'll see ya later, James."

"You too, Quiet."

James helps Quiet up as they parted ways.

"Your father said he had to go away on a business trip," Carter says. "He said you could stay with us while he was away."

"He didn't tell me about it."

"It was an all of a sudden thing. A business partner of your father met him after Church."

"What about my brother?"

"He said he'd stay home to help your mother."

"Ok, well, I told James that I would go fishin' with him later, so I might be preoccupied."

"The Winter? Why do you like him so much?"

"He's nice, and has a good sense of humor, unlike you."

"I'm funny."

"That's not the same as having a good sense of humor."

The two join the rest of their family.

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"Ugh..."

"What are you two arguing about now?" Ben asks.

"I just said that Carter doesn't have that good of a sense of humor."

"Well, Carter has always been serious" Luke inputs.

Once everyone was loaded into the wagon Benedict snapped the stirrups, making the horse move forward. As the wagon wheeled away Luke waves to a few Hatfields heading the same way.

After a few minutes, the family arrived at their house. The adults went inside to take care of some house work while their offspring headed to a nearby lake to do whatever activities they usually did.

Luke and Ben played mumblety-peg while Carter threw stones into the lake. Quiet had run inside to change into some more comfortable clothing before rushing back outside and climbing a tree.

"Carter, stop throwing stones. I'm gonna be fishin' there later."

"Just go fishin' elsewhere. You know, for someone named Quiet you sure to talk a lot."

Quiet throws some sticks from the tree at Carter, who shields himself with his arms. After throwing enough sticks, Quiet climbs down and runs to another side of the lake. She lays down on the grass and lets the sun bath her body. She soon felt someone tapping her shoulder to see James standing near her with two fishing rods in one hand and a bucket in the other.

"Luke directed me over here. I brought the bait this time."

The two spent the rest of their time trying to catch whatever they could, but only succeeded in catching 4 decently sized fish. James gathered up the fishing rods while they both grabbed a pat of the bucket. They ran into Ben near the house, who helped lift the bucket for the two.

"I'd best be goin', but it was fun fishin' with ya" James says.

"You too. Maybe next time we can catch a bigger one."

The two say their goodbyes as James waves bye to Ben, who returned the gesture, and started down the dirt road. Quiet joined her brother inside with the rest of her relatives. They all ate, and she soon found herself laying down on a bed of furs. As she drifted off, she felt like she could see herself and James in the future, with the man himself holding her by the waist as she hugged his arm.

She held onto that image as she descended into sleep.

* * *

A.N. That's it for now. I don't know how frequently I'll be updating, but I will try to give all you readers what you want

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello all. Time for another chapter, but first...Stat Chart

Reviewers:

Guest (Hmm...now I feel that I might just do that, in the future of course)

Viewers:

42+

Now let us continue. Oh, by the way, if anyone wonders why I make Carter out to be the villan every time is because there's a student in my school named Carter who is an absolute DICK! Anyways, continuing on with the story.

* * *

[Time Skip to the first voting scene (forget which year it was)]

James woke up to his brother, Ian, prodding his arm with a rifle.

"Stop pointin' that thing at me." James says

"It ain't loaded." Ian responds

"Still, it's dangerous to do somethin' like that."

"Alright. Oh, pa wants us to go huntin' with his after the votin'. Should be fun."

"Ask if I can invite Quiet, she'd love somethin' like that."

"Ask 'im yourself."

James got out of his bed and got dressed as Ian ran downstairs and out the door to feed the replace some pickaxes that would be used in work later. The mining business was going well, and there seemed to be more and more wealth to be dug up from under the stoney ground.

Once the Winter family had finished getting ready, Marcus had James and Ian get the horses and wagon ready while they made sure they didn't leave anything that they might need behind.

While the parents and Samantha were inside, Ian lifted a plank from the wagon and showed James a pair of revolvers. One having Ruby etched into it, and the other Gold.

"Thanks for gettin' me these little brother. Ma and Pa don't know do they?" James says

"Nope, I got Nickolas to craft these beauties for a good price."

"I'll be sure to thank him when I see him at the fair."

Once Marcus, Lily, and Samantha exited the house, Ian quickly shifted the boards back in place, while James climbed into the wagon, with Ian following him after completing his task.

"Alright boys, we're headin' out" Marcus says, taking a seat on the "driver's" side while Lily and Samantha sat on the passenger's seat and wagon respectively. After a good amount of time riding, Marcus tied the wagon and horses down while his offspring met up with the other youths of their age.

James immediately went to Nickolas to thank him for the revolvers, to which He responded by saying it wasn't a problem. Things were going well, as Quiet and the other Winter and Snake relatives joined them, until Carter decided to ruin the moment.

"I see you've got some new pistols there James, do y'know how to use them." Carter says

"'Course I do...say, why don't we have a shootin' contest." James suggests

Everyone else agrees whole-heartedly, as a target was set up away from the crowd as they each took turns shooting. So far Luke had gotten the clossest. James took a rifle and aimed down the sight, when Carter says, "Why don't you try with those new pistol's of yours?"

"You know what? I might just do that. Get a feel for 'em." James says, handing his rifle to Quiet, who looked at the revolvers with envy. James loaded a single round into the Ruby gun, aimed down the sights...and fired. Everyone was surprised to see the bullet hit the edge of the target, almost making it a complete miss.

Confused, James pulls out the Golden revolver and tries shooting with that one, same result. In the back Carter was laughing so hard he could pass out, and says, "Guess you ain't so good a shot as you think."

"No...somethin' wrong here." James says, examining the gun

Everything looked fine, the firing mechanism was fine, trigger, fine, barrel...wait. The barrel was shifted ever so slightly, making it almost un-noticable.

"Nick, you sold my brother faultly revolvers?" James says, the agitation clearly evident in his voice

"What!? No, I swear I didn't."

"Look at this barrel, curved. You tryin' to make a fool outta' me?"

"No, James, you know I wouldn't pull somethin' like that on you. I swear I don't know what happened."

Ben heard Carter stop laughing, and looked towards his cousin. James saw the movement as his eyes met Carter's, the amusment dancing around like snow in the wind.

"Carter...I got somethin' for ya." James says in a sing-song voice

"What?"

"A biiiiiiiig punch to the face, you little-"

"James!" Quiet yells, gaining everyone's attention

"You know He isn't worth it."

Quiet locked arms with James and gently pulled him away towards the forest.

"Why don't we go for a walk, and relax, ok?"

"I...fine."

Nickolas sent a silent "thank you" to Quiet when she turned her head back. She responded with a nod, as the two walked into the forest. Quiet led James to a nearby lake, where they took a seat on a smalll ledge.

"I like you're guns, by the way." Quiet says

"Thanks...wanna take a hold one of 'em?"

"Could I!"

James give Quiet the Gold revolver as she practically drools over it.

"Wow, look at this design, beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"You can keep it."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, It's yours. I've got it's twin, so we'll each have something that connects us together."

Quiet jumps on James and enraptures him in a hug.

"Thank you so much."

"You're very much welcome."

James takes notice of the position they're in, with their faces close together and Quiet's leg in close proximity to a certain area.

"Why don't we-uh, head back. I'm sure you'll want the barrel on the revolver fixed. We can probably ask your brother to help repair them."

The two go back to the fair where things were starting to settle down, and people were leaving. Nickolas promised to repair the revolvers free of charge, and made Carter apologize for interfering. The two families part ways, but Tobias and Nick couldn't be found, so they were left behind. Their parents knew that they could find their way home, so they didn't worry about them getting into too much trouble.

It took a few hours, but the two brothers made it home, but not before dropping someone off at the Head of the Family's home.

"Roseanna, mind telling me why you're staying at our house? It's nice to see you again and all, but I'm a bit curious." Samantha asks

Roseanna was to sleep in Samantha's Room with a makeshift cot. Marcus Winter was a generous man and saw no problem in letting the young McCoy daughter spend a night at their residence.

"I was out with Johnse Hatfield walking around, but my family accidentally left me behind."

"It was lucky my brothers found you. Who knows what that Hatfield could've done."

"He isn't too bad, and I doubt he would have tried anythin'."

"You never know with men. Anyways, I'm gettin' tired, so let's call it a night ok?"

"Alright, night."

In the morning, Marcus Winter personally returned Roseanna back to her father. Randall was overjoyed to have his daughter back and thank Marcus. Marcus then took his leave and returned to his own family.

"Come on boys, huntin' time." Marcus called out

James and Ian came running out with their rifles in hand.

"Pa, can we stop by Quiet to see if she wants to come?" James asks

"That's a bit out of our way, but ok."

A few minutes later, the group walked to Quiet's house, where the girl herself was outside tossing a knife into the ground.

"Hey Quiet." James calls out

"James, good to see ya. What brings you here though?"

"We came to ask if you'd like to come huntin'."

"I'll ask my pa real quick."

Quit runs inside, and after muffled sounds of a conversation Quiet exits the building with Carter tailing behind her. James and Ian hid their sighs of disappointment. Quiet walked up to them with the Ruby and Golden revolvers. James graciously took the Ruby one while Quiet holstered the Golden one.

"Pa said I had to take Carter. Suppose to be some kind of family-bonding-thing." Quiet says with a scoff

"I'm sure my Pa will let us go on our own if we ask. We both know these wood, so he should be fine with it." James says

"Let's hope you're right."

After a few more minutes of walking, the small group arrived at their hunting destination. A nearby stable was a landmark that was normally used whenever they Winters went out hunting.

"Hey Pa, do you mind if Quiet and I go on our own? We won't get lost and promise to meet up back here before it's time to go."

"Alright, just make sure you don't get lost."

"Yes sir."

Marcus handed James a small pack of food to lure the wildlife out and a water pouch. James then took Quiet by the hand and led her deep into the forest. Instead of hunting, the two sat down on a fallen tree and talked. The sun passed overhead as the two eventually got off the log and searched for their prey.

"James...I wanted to get something off my chest." Quiet says, leaning against a tree

"Is something the matter?" James asks

"I...I wanted to tell you-"

A snapping of sticks can be heard, before a buck rushes through, followed by a gunshot. James jumps down and out of the way as the deer pelts it's way through the forest. James then hears someone gurgling and is horrified to see Quiet grabbing her throat in an effort to stop the blood flow.

"Holy sh*t, Quiet, NO!" James yells, and quickly rushes to her aid

James grabs the water pouch and cleans the wound area without water getting into the opening. It was deep, but with lucky she could be saved.

The others came bounding over and quickened their step at the sight of a bleeding Quiet. James tore off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around Quiet's neck. The girl was grasping at James with a scared look in her eyes. James placed a kiss on her forehead and picked her up bridal style. (A.N. I don't know what someone would do in this situation, so...yeah. If that's a rookie move then sorry :/)

"We need to go NOW!" James practically yells

The group quickly maneuver their way through the trees until they find themselves back at the forest's border. They all head to the ranch, with Ian running ahead to alert the people there. Once everyone else arrived, the owner already had a horse saddled, ready and waiting.

"I'll take her back to town." James says, already lifting himself onto the horse. It took a small bit of assistance to get him on while holding Quiet. After finally getting situated, James speeds them away towards the town, in hopes of reaching the clinic. James made sure the wound didn't start bleeding again and kept the makeshift bandage on the cut.

Quiet had felt herself growing weak, and resigned herself to the warm comfort of James' arms, as the black abyss of unconsciousness consumed her.

* * *

A.N. Alright, sorry it took so long, but school and the holidays take up a lot of time. On a side note, have a late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :) I'm sure a lot of us can guess what happened with Quiet's "incident", but still. Of course, this is where Quiet loses her voice. Yeah I had to do it, sorry. I guess that's it for now

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Hello everyone. Last we left off Quiet got into a hunting accident. Let's see where I go from here. But first! Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

114+

P.S. Sorry it took so long. Senior in Highschool so...homework takes priority. Plus the other stories I'm working on.

* * *

It had been four hours since James had brought Quiet to the local Doctor's Office. In that time, the male heads of the Winter and Snake families met together outside the building.

"So what happened exactly?" Punish asks, wearily rubbing his forehead.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. My son and your daughter went off to hunt on their own and that's all I know. There was also a deer that ran away from them when we arrived."

"You don't think that the deer's antlers got her?"

"I honestly don't know. This is all a huge inconvenience for everyone."

"An inconvenience!? My daughter, if she's lucky, will come out of that buildin' with only a scar. An' it's also possible that she'll lose her voice as well!"

The doctor's assistant opened the door and asked the two of them to come inside. The doctor closed the door to Quiet's room and approached the two concerned men.

"Well, I was able to stitch her neck back together. She should be able to make a full recovery. We were lucky that young man was able to get her here in time."

Both men let out sighs of relief.

"There is bad news though."

The two grew nervous once more.

"Whatever cut her throat, it cut her vocal cords. I'm sorry, but she won't be able to speak anymore."

"God...dammit!" Punish yells.

"I'm sorry." Marcus says, placing a hand on Punish's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Punish hisses, "it's your fault that this happened. You and your little hunting trip. How do I know you didn't set this up?"

"Don't be ridiculous. What possible reason would I have to hurt your daughter?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me."

"Gentlemen, if you're going to continue to argue, then take it outside. Some of the patients are trying to rest." The doctor says.

"Fine, but keep your son away from my daughter. You hear me Winter!?"

Punish then takes his leave and storms out of the building. Marcus follows suit, but looked more annoyed than angry. Inside Quiet's room, James was sitting on a chair, holding her hand as she slept. He had been allowed into the room after the surgery, and it had been hard for him to see his best friend so vulnerable. Tears welled around his eyes as he rubbed her hand. It felt soft like silk, of course he knew from experience that she had the strength to knock almost anyone on their ass.

"I won't let them keep us apart."

They stayed in that position for a while longer, but the doctor had James go back home. Night passed very quickly, and in the following days James would sneak out at night and visit Quiet. They would play a game of cards, clean their revolvers, and yes, even cuddle.

The doctor knew about the late night incursions, but didn't stop them, knowing that having someone around would be good for Quiet. After two more days, Quiet was finally let out of the clinic, and she was immediately brought back to her home.

After a quick reunion, Quiet found herself helping her mother with the dinner. Her father wouldn't let her out of the house without her brother, and he was reading a book in his room. Quiet tried her best to not be bored, but it was hard since she was being treated like she was helpless. Once she was able to go to bed, she overhears her parents talking about a trial tomorrow about a pig between the Hatfields and McCoys. Quiet blocked them out and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, James was having a drink with Parris McCoy and his brother Sam when two Hatfields and a Snake sat down next to them.

"Lookie here, a nice pair of McCoy and Winter scum." Bill Staten says.

"I wiouldn't run your mouth if I were you Bill, us Winters don't take kindly to insults." Kevin says, just entering the saloon.

"Pah..." Bill says, returning to his drink.

The McCoys and Winters enjoyed each others company before hearing Bill threatening the McCoys.

"Bill, stop digging your own grave." Revolver says.

"Oh yeah? What about your brother Dallas, huh?"

"What about him."

"You know he went with Jim to take care of-mmph!"

"Shut UP Bill!"

"What is he talking about?" Kevin asks, placing his hand on the handle of his revolver.

"Nothin', just runnin' his mouth."

Revolver grabs Bill by his shirt collar and drags him outside.

"You tryin' to get my family killed?"

"No, just calm down Rev, calm-"

"Get out of here NOW!"

"Alright alright, I'm gettin'. Don't get so riled up."

Revolver went back inside and sat next to Skunkhair. The two whispered to each other, and Sam, Parris, and James left unnoticed. The three tracked Bill into the forest.

"Hey there Bill." James says.

Bill stops in his tracks and slowly turns around.

"So what was that about Dallas and Jim? I'm curious." James says, pulling out his revolver.

"It doesn't hurt me to tell you that Dallas helped murder Harmon McCoy and Frank Winter."

"You bastard!" James yells, aiming his revolver at Bill's head, "Too bad Mason had that accident, I guess I'll have to avenge his father for him."

(A.N. Yes, Mason from the beginning died. Sorry I forgot to mention that)

"As I recall, you wanted to nut us." Sam says.

The two brother pulls out their own guns and take aim.

"listen fellas..."

Bill tries pulling out his revolver but is unloaded on. Sam walks up to the dying Bill, takes his knife, and stabs it continuously in his groin.

"Come on James, let's head back to the hut." Parris says.

Sam finished his revenge and caught up with his brother and friend. The trio made their way back to the hut and clean their weapons and relax. The three pull out their alcohol pouches and held them in the air.

"For Mason...and justice." James says.

The three drink up and walk about the small hut, until Parris notices Devil Anse Hatfield sitting on his horse with his rifle in the crooks of his arms.

"Oh sh*t, we gotta go. Devil Anse is out there."

The three quickly grab their things and run to the back of the hut and to the horses. When they got there, the horses were gone, and a large group of Hatfields had their rifles aimed at them.

"Drop your weapons, now." Anse says, riding over.

They tossed the rifles and revolvers in front of them, and the Hatfields took them.

"Well now, this is a mighty fine revolver." Jim Vance says, examining James' gun

"It was custom made." James responds.

"Well, I'll certainly take good care of it."

James wisely stayed quiet, but Anse could see the hate in his eyes.

"Let's go. We're wasting time here."

Anse leads his family and the prisoners back to the town, where the head himself took the three boys inside. Marcus Winter and Randell meet Anse to discuss what was going to happen.

"James, what happened. Don't lie, I'll know." Marcus says, fixing his son with a hard stare

"I'm sure you know about Bill threatenin' us at the bar. Well, we was walkin' through the woods, when he comes out full o' piss and vinegar, ready to gun us down. We were just able to get the first shot in."

"*sigh* What am I gonna do with you."

"It was self defense." Parris says.

The judge lets the three go, on account there is no way to tell for sure if it was self defense or not. Marcus drags James back home, where the rest of the family was waiting anxiously.

"Pa, Jim Vance's got my revolver."

"Don't go lookin' for trouble with Vance. Him and his Wildcats will kill you, and I don't intend on loosing my son this early."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with James and Ian shooting some targets in the field. After that, James decided to go into the family mine to see if he could find anything. His father was there to oversee it of course. The Winter Family Mine was built near the house, and was the first mine the Winter Family started, but never finished.

"I don't know what you expect to find son. Sure there are some small gems here and there, but the real prizes are in some of the other mines we own."

"That's what you may think pa, but I looked through some of grandpa's notes, and apparently, there's a family jewel hidden somewhere here."

The Winter Family Jewel is to be buried by the newlywed husband, and was suppose to have been buried and forgotten by everyone besides members of the Winter Family.

"I know about the jewel, but I don't know if you're-"

"I think I found it."

After James unearthed the jewel, his father took it to examine it for a bit. The sun was setting anyways, and Lily would have dinner ready. The two men walked into their home happy with a good days work.

(A.N. The jewel is a large slab of a diamond that is used for engagement rings and such. So small chunks are chipped off.)

* * *

[2 days later]

In the Snake Family house, Quiet had taken up a hobby of drawing in a journal. She would start with small shapes and build off them. She even decided to design what kind of house she would want to live in in the future. She had written letters to James, about if she was still a part of his plan in the greater scheme of things.

James snuck into her house that night to give her a beautiful ring, with a rare looking diamond as the jewel.

"I want to ask you something," James says, "I know we're still young, but...would you do the honor of marrying me, Quiet Snake?"

Quiet pounces onto James and kisses him hard on the lips. When they break free, she takes a piece of paper and writes down, "Yes."

James places the ring on Quiet's ring finger. The young couple embrace each other and lay in each others arms, neither one wanting to move. Being playful, Quiet shifts James' hands under the front of her shirt playfully.

"Honey I-" Punish says, opening the door to find his daughter in the arms of a Winter, "What the hell is goin' on here?"

"Sir, it's not what it looks like." James says, quickly standing up along with Quiet with a panicked look in her eyes.

"It looks like you were feelin' up my daughter!"

"I plan on marrying your daughter, and no one is going to stop me. Not you, my own father, or our entire families!"

"You aren't going to make the ride back home."

Punish pulls out his revolver and started shooting. James quickly jumps out of the way of the first two shots, but gets hit in the arm from the third shot. Quiet quick got in the way of her father and gave James enough time to climb out through the window and fall down. Punish pushes Quiet out of the way and runs to the window in time to see James riding away on his horse.

"Dammit, he got away." Punish says in frustration.

Quiet smacked her father on his shoulder and practically threw him out of her room. She then slammed the door shut and jumped onto her bed, and let out a mute sigh. She could hear her parents arguing and closed her eyes. Things were going to get more difficult, and with James injured the Winters might want retribution.


End file.
